Golden Boy
by Shura Shun
Summary: Matt era provavelmente um dos garotos mais amigáveis que ela já tinha conhecido. Ficlet. MattElena/StefanElena.


Vampire Diaries pertence a L.J. Smith.

**Golden Boy**

Quando eles completaram um mês de namoro, Matt aparecera em sua porta às sete e cinqüenta e três da manhã com um buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão direita, uma caixa de bombons na esquerda e um rosado agradável de inverno nas bochechas, o que fez com que ela tivesse vontade de tocá-lo.

"Feliz primeiro mês de namoro." Fora o que ele dissera. E ela fizera uma careta.

"Droga, eu não acredito que hoje já é três de março."

"Dois de março, Elena. Nós começamos a namorar dia dois de fevereiro."

A moça pedira milhares de desculpas pelo esquecimento e Matt rira, enquanto lhe dava um beijo e dizia que ser esquecida era parte de seu charme natural.

- - - - - - - -

Matt era provavelmente um dos garotos mais amigáveis que ela já tinha conhecido. Um dos mais divertidos, um dos mais bonitos e um dos mais humildes também.

Os tênis dele eram surrados e de um modelo antigo que já não era mais fabricado, suas roupas não tinham marcas famosas estampadas e seus materiais escolares eram simples, somente o estritamente necessário.

Não que eles se importassem com isso. Esse detalhe significava apenas que alguns dos planos dos dois eram ocasionalmente cancelados.

Só havia um hábito do qual Matt não abria mão: Todas as sextas-feiras ele comprava para a menina um donut de chocolate e jurava que aqueles três dólares que saíam de sua carteira e resultavam em uma Elena sorridente e com os lábios sujos pelo doce eram a parte melhor investida de sua mesada.

- - - - - - - -

Ele se esforçara para que a primeira noite em que eles dormiram juntos fosse perfeita, de forma que, quando ela chegara ao quarto dele, encontrara o chão coberto por pétalas de rosas brancas e cravos vermelhos. Os pôsteres de times de futebol americano que ele tanto gostava não cobriam mais a parede, algumas velas queimavam sobre a cômoda e _Wonderful Tonight _do _Eric Clapton _tocava o fundo.

Às duas horas da manhã, quando a respiração dos dois normalizara, Matt dissera que a amava e não chamara aquilo de sexo, chamara de amor. E Elena dormira com a mão do garoto pousada cuidadosamente na sua cintura e ao som estalado dos beijos dele em seu pescoço.

- - - - - - - -

Não havia muitas coisas em que ele era melhor do que ela. Havia o futebol americano, as habilidades culinárias e a carpintaria.

Ah! É claro. Tinha também a sinuca.

Elena era péssima nisso.

Ela parecia incapaz de encaçapar uma bola que fosse, não importando a simplicidade da jogada.

Ainda assim, eles sempre acabavam jogando uma partida.

Faziam ainda uma aposta: O vitorioso ganhava um beijo do perdedor.

O fato é que Matt sempre dava um jeito de que ela ganhasse, criando regras inexistentes ou simplesmente errando jogadas propositalmente.

"Você ganhou Elena. Agora vai ter que ganhar um beijo do perdedor, um tal de Matt. Que nojo!" E fazia uma careta enquanto ela ria.

Então ele dizia, com uma simplicidade quase infantil, que os beijos dela tinham gosto de framboesas recém colhidas e que aquilo era ótimo porque ele adorava framboesas. E sorria sincero.

- - - - - - - -

Apesar de tudo, os meses passaram, o acidente veio e o equilíbrio perfeito que eles possuíam se desregulou e Elena simplesmente não via mais razão naquele relacionamento. Mas Matt não pensava assim.

E exatamente por esse motivo aquela sensação desagradável o atingiu rapidamente quando ele viu Stefan Salvatore beijando-a naquela quarta-feira de verão.

Ele ainda estava próximo o suficiente dos dois para ouvir Stefan comentar com um sorriso divertido que os beijos dela tinham gosto de amoras recém colhidas e que aquilo era ótimo porque ele adorava amoras.

Mentira! O gosto era de framboesas e Matt bem sabia.

* * *

**Notas:** Eu precisava escrever com o Matt. Ele é o meu personagem preferido e eu o acho perfeito.

O título é por causa do episódio 6 da série, em que a Vicki diz que ele é um menino de ouro.

Sobre o final, pense somente que, quando estava vivo, o Stefan gostava de amoras!

Enfim, se alguém ler, por favor, deixe uma review!


End file.
